


You Want Me?!

by rosie756



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie756/pseuds/rosie756
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought I had it made. Living in the alleys of Wall Rose, stealing food when needed, using the stolen 3DMG to get food, sleeping under the stars. Sounds perfect to me. Then I get cocky. I get cocky and I get caught by humanity's strongest and their leader. Now, here's the funny part. They want /me/ to listen to /them/ and do what I'm told. Well that's a laugh now ain't it?</p><p>(Told from an OC's POV and other character's further on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> SSOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> This is my first work. This hasn't really be proof-read or anything so if you see any mistakes just fire me a message and I'll get right to fixing it. 
> 
> Please be gentle ;_;

It had been 5 years since the outer wall fell. Wall Maria. A place that I had never been and never wished to be. I'm happy with where I am, slipping in and out of the alleys inside of Wall Rose. I wasn't the typical person you'd see here. Well, maybe I was. Shit had gone down since the fall. Honestly, when I heard about what happened, I laughed. Yes, I laughed. It was rare for me to laugh and for some reason, that just cracked me up. Us humans, we were so stupid. So, so stupid. 

I had heard about a man, I think his name is Erwin Smith though I'm not sure. I only ever heard the name whispered in small groups. This man, he was the head of the stupidity. He thought humanity could be saved, or at least from what I hear. Humanity can't be saved. We're all going to die and it's going to be that bastards fault for stirring up the titans and getting them even more after us. So stupid... 

*** 

I was not your typical law abiding citizen. Oh hell no. 

What I was was something that had seem to be pretty common in these walls now. I was a thief. How cliché huh? Yeah, well, living on the streets, there is only so much shit you could do to survive. I had never known what it was like to have a home, well, a house. No... What I mean is that I have never lived in a house. That's what I mean. Granted, I wasn't interested. My home was on the rooftops and looking up at the stars every night. 

Now, you're probably wondering what I look right, right? Yeah, I'm not stupid. I might sound big and tough but I'm not. 5'0” and 17 years old. I grew up on the streets and I don't ever remember living with a mother or wet nurse or whatever the hell they call those people. Hell as if I knew. I was small, yes, but powerful. Remember, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. My hair though pisses me off to no end. 

It isn't a traditional color like brown or black or blond. Oh no. I don't have that luck. In fact it's a vibrant red. Yes. Red. A ginger almost. Red hair and green eyes. If I was healthier than I was now, I'd would have a splay of freckles across my nose but living on the streets doesn't permit health. If anything, it strips health away. If you live on the streets and you're healthy, you're a big fat liar. Every day is a struggle to survive and to not get caught. Though that's not why I was worried. 

I wasn't worried about the people who were pissed at me for stealing food, mainly bread. Nah, they could go suck it. Those people were idiots anyways, thinking they could catch me. I was small, fast, and I knew how to climb. Staying up high on the roofs of houses was my domain. No one could catch me. 

No, I wasn't worried about them. I worried about the military coming after me. Why? I did something bad. Something really bad. As in I could end up getting executed if I got caught. No, I did not curse out an officer or throw mud and rocks at them. Well, everyone kind of does that I guess. 

No. I stole some 3DMG. Yeah, I was in deep, deep shit. If I was caught I knew I was in trouble. The only reason I stole this was because some officer was drunk and I was curious. Years ago I had been taught but this man, or kid, I can't remember. It was a while ago. Anyways, I knew how to use it but I never was able to due to not having any. Well, now I did and it was great. It was an easier way to get up onto the roof after snatching some food. Oh yes, I was in over my fucking head. I had a big target on my forehead and I didn't want to face punishment. Sorry, but I love being alive and fucking with people. That's just who I am. 

Though I think I was getting cocky. I had stolen the Gear about 6 months ago in the spring and I still hadn't gotten caught. I had the Military Police come after me a few times but I always outsmarted them. They were clumsy. How the hell did they let such people into the military anyways? I mean, it was the most pathetic thing I had ever seen. 

I remember Wall Marie falling and how freaked out everyone got. I had hid in the alleys and watched them run back and forth like chickens with their heads cut off. Titans weren't that scary, were they? I always heard stories about them and they didn't sound too scary. So what? They were giant monsters that ate humans. I'm surprised humans themselves haven't started eating each other with the way things are now. 

Now, back to me being cocky. Today, I think I was especially cocky. As in I was stupid enough to steal some bread and think that I could actually get away without checking my surroundings first. The one day I let myself slip a bit and I fuck up... I fuck up big time. 

I get caught.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had started out like any other day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter in one night. Mainly to get this going. Hopefully you guys like it and if there are any corrections, just send me a message and I'll fix it~

It had started like any other day. Me waking up on a roof of a hotel. One of the tallest buildings in this particular city, town, village, whatever you wanted to call it. I tended to hang around by the walls. The only reason is that I liked to go up to the wall itself and just look up it, wishing I could see the world from up there. It must look so marvelous! So high up... Able to feel the wind, just thinking of it gives me goosebumps. 

So, I woke up to the normal thing. On a roof, my stomach growling. I knew I couldn't go much longer without food. I always tried to go for several days at a time without eating so that way I had less chances of getting caught. If I got food everyday, people would catch on and probably try to trap me. That would be bad. 

The first thing I do is get up and then slink off to my little hiding area. It was an abandon building that I got to only by dropping down into the back from a neighboring building. If someone followed me, they most likely would get themselves killed. There was a jump from the top of the neighboring roof to the ledge across from it. I hid my few possessions there so when I slept they wouldn't get stolen out from under me. 

It was normal for me to go there, grab my things and dart off for the day. Though I wasn't going to be able to do much more without food. The pain in my stomach was getting to severe and sharp for me to ignore. I hated being a human. Having to deal with bodily functions. If I didn't eat, sleep, or shit, life would be perfect. 

My journey started with me first choosing my victim. I tried to vary who I went to. Honestly, I felt bad about stealing. I wished so much that I had money to pay for the food with. I always dreamed to get enough money to pay everyone back for what I have stolen. Though once a thug living on the streets, always a thug living on the streets, right? 

Today it was a man that was known for being an asshole to everyone. Okay, I did not feel sorry for stealing from him. I figured that I was going to go in, then get out of there. I don't need to check around. It'd be okay. They wouldn't even know what hit them! 

Before I did anything, I pulled on the 3DMG. It took me a good 10 minutes since I was trying to remember how exactly to put the straps and machinery, or whatever you wanted to call it, on. Once I was set, I slowly leaned over the edge of a building, my eyes watching the man as he went from costumer to costumer. It was a bit busy, but not the normal kind of busy. This was something I could deal with. 

Not a moment later I jumped down from the roof in an alley across from the stand. I pressed my back to the wall and peeked out, making sure to be quiet and be unnoticed. It was hard to go unnoticed though when you had the gear on. It always drew attention since it was so big. At least it was easy to maneuver in. 

As the crowd started to part a bit, I made my move. 

I darted in, reaching out to snatch a single loaf. Instantly a strong grip grasped my wrist. 

“Not this time you little prick!” the voice snarled at me. I knew this voice well. The man of the stand. 

Instantly as soon as my skin touched his, a hiss came from my lips and I twisted my arm around and yanked from his grasp. Not a second later, I took off. 

“Stop you fucking thief!” the voice cried. I knew he wouldn't leave his stand, not when it was so busy. I just had to round the corner and it would be safe enough to dart back up to the roof. Then I could eat in peace where no one was going to touch me. 

I rounded the corner, my bare feet slipping a bit on the damp cobblestones. It had rained last night, living everything slick and making it difficult for my feet to find a grip. 

When I found my footing, I stuffed the loaf in my mouth and yanked out the handles for the gear. I needed to be quick, no time to spare for climbing. Just as I yanked out the handles, my shoulder brushed with a man not much bigger than myself. In the short amount of time I had noticed the emblem of the Survey Corps on their backs. 

My eyes shot to the side as I passed them, my eyes meeting with a man much, much larger than myself with piercing blue eyes. In an instant, my blood went cold. I knew exactly who these people where. Humanities strongest and the commander. I hoped they hadn't heard the commotion, though that wouldn't matter. I had the stolen gear and they would be after me. In a second though, I passed them, skidded into an alley and sent out the hooks to fire me up into the air and then onto the roof in one smooth motion. I could hear the commotion beneath me, and the deep voice said a single word. “Levi.” 

Next thing I knew, hooks were shot right behind my feet, causing me to gasp and my eyes to go wide. The bread was forgotten and the need to escape took it's place. 

I spun around and took off. I wanted to ditch the gear but if I did that, I would have no way to escape. It didn't take long for me to hear feet following my own. 

'Shit... shit.... Shit...' I kept repeating in my head. No, I didn't want to get caught! I wanted to keep my freedom! No one was going to take that away from me. I'd rather die! 

Stupid me didn't pay attention to where I was going. I was too busy running to be bothered with watching my location. Damn today is full of mistakes! 

I ended up skidding to a halt at the edge of a building, beneath me a wide road. 

“Fuck!” I shouted, not daring to look behind me. I knew what would be there. That man chasing me. I was frantic. I didn't know what to do. Should I fight? Should I keep running? What?! 

I couldn't stop myself from doing what I did next. I did the stupid, reckless move of jumping down from the building onto the cobblestones below. 

When my feet touched at first, I stumbled onto my knees and then pushed myself to my feet and took off again. Then I realized just how stupid I was. I could have used the 3DMG! They know I have it anyways! 

As soon as I got to another alley, I sent out the hooks and shot myself forward. Instead of going up high, I darted through the alleys using the gear. Maybe I could outrun them... I never dealt with the Survey Corps, though if they were as clumsy as the Military Police I wouldn't have a problem. 

I thought I had lost them and so I looked behind me to see. I had done so in an intersection. That had been a big mistake. My attention was diverted elsewhere than my surroundings. That split second of unawareness lead to me being tackled from the air. 

A sharp gasp came from my mouth and I tried to spin around to throw whoever this was off of me. To find out it was the same guy who had been following me. 

“Give up now.” The voice said, sounding rather dull and bland, or at least that's how I heard it. He was currently atop of me, trying to pin down my arms and legs so I couldn't move. 

“Fuck... You!” I shouted and managed to spin around somehow and send him off of me. 

As quick as I could I scrambled to my feet and went to take off when I was met with a wall. Literally. I stupidly collided with it hard enough to send me to the ground, my head spinning. 

“How pathetic.” the voice grumbled and quickly grabbed me and flipped me to my stomach. I was in such a daze for a moment I couldn't even squirm to get him off of me. Next thing I know, my hands are tied behind my back and I can't move. 

We sit in silence for about 10 minutes when I hear heavy footsteps coming towards us. 

My eyes look up to see the large man from earlier towering over me. I looked up at him, right in the eyes and snarl softly. He holds my gaze, not making any motion to show he heard my growl. The next thing I know, I have a heel in my back, sending me face first into the damp, muddy, disgusting stones of the alley. 

“What is your name?” The voice booms, echoing off the walls. 

“None of your fucking business.” I snarl. The heel digs more into my back, causing me to tense up and try to push myself away but I'm already on the ground, immobile. 

“Would you prefer I take it by force?” He says coolly. 

Instead of being intimidated, I just let out a short 'ha'. 

“You can't force me to do anything fucker.” I hiss in reply. 

I expected a response of some kind, except he just sighs and looks to the man that held me down. I didn't even know what happened. A leg swung around, collided with the side of my face, and sent my face right in the ground. Then I'm grabbed by the hair and yanked upwards. 

I sputter, spitting out blood. I think I had bit my tongue when the man had kicked me. 

“Are you still going to keep up with this?” He muttered, sounding rather disinterested. 

I smirked 

“Are you going to keep trying to force my name out of me?” I said sarcastically. 

His eyes narrow a bit and he goes to say something but the smaller one puts his hand up. I expected the larger one to protest, he seemed ready to open his mouth but then he decided better of it. 

The hand holding my arm released and then the man is crouching in front of me, eye to eye. 

“If you tell us your name, you'll be fed.” He said in the same dull voice as before. Though there seems to be a hint of emotion behind it, but I could be hearing things. Then my mind falls onto what he said. Name means food. I then pause. This man. He's familiar. 

I blink, my eyes going wide. Do I know him? Wait a minute... I do know this man. Then it all clicked. The name spoken earlier... 

“Levi?” I said, blinking in shock. 

Levi pauses, his eyes showing confusion as he searches my face. Then he seems to recognize me. 

“Oh. Vee.” he says and stands up. 

“Well shit, Levi! We were all wondering where you went! Disappearing from the underground like that!” I said and snorted, looking him up and down. 

“Of course we all knew you were all talk and no bite. Of course you'd ditch for the easy life as soon as it was offered to you.” 

That seemed to get under his skin. Good. 

He swung around, his heel coming around to hit right in my jaw, sending me right to the ground again. 

“Shut your mouth.” he said, sounding a bit angry. I just smirked. 

“Make me.” I sneered, my eyes gleaming. 

His eyes lit up a bit with anger and he was about to reach out to grab me when the other man grabbed his wrist. 

“Levi.” He said and Levi looked up at him, then at me. He let out a 'tch' and yanked his wrist back and turned away. 

“Vee. Where did you learn to use this gear?” He asked. 

I looked up at him, then at Levi, snorting a bit. That's right, this man must be Erwin Smith. He's not as impressive as I thought he was. 

“Levi. Levi taught me.” I said, smooth and simple. 

This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you finished reading it, thank you~ <3 
> 
> If people start getting interested and stuff, I may turn this into a rather long fic, right now maybe a few chapters? I run out of motivation when no one's reading, SORRY.


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison. Not something Vee would like to see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long if anyone is reading. My computer had been down and I had lost the muse to write BUT it came back! At least, my muse. Had to type this up on a different computer.

It had been about a week since then. They had brought me to a cell, thrown me in and told me to wait. Well, they did more than just throw me in. They chained my wrists to the wall like I was actually going to do something. Wait... I was going to do something, or at least try to. 

I had started off with tugging at the chains, but I learned real quick that it would do nothing for me except bruise and cut my wrists open. Though I had continued until the cuffs dug deep into my skin and the pain got too much for me to handle. After that, I settled down to my thoughts. 

I needed to get out of this. The last thing I wanted was to get executed. I wasn't that old, at least, I don't think I was. I had no idea how old I was. Hell, I didn't even know how to count! Maybe because of my young age they would let me go with a warning. Though my luck never worked like that. If something shitty could happen, it would happen. I learned long ago that it was just how my world worked. I remember hearing a saying. 'Good things come to those who wait' or something like that. Yeah, what a load of shit. 

I wasn't sure how long I was here before I began to dig at the cuffs with my nails. They were razor sharp since they were typically my only weapon that I ever had, except for a knife that I usually had hidden under my belt but they had taken that from me. I was going to give them hell for that. No one touched my knife and got away with it. Though first I had to deal with how to get out of here. 

I must have gotten lost in my thoughts as I picked at the locks. I came too when my fingertips were bleeding and were in searing pain. I looked down to see blood running down from the cuff to the floor. First my wrists had been bleeding, now my fingertips. What joy. 

With my fingers no longer useful right now, I raised the cuff and began to bit at them, starting to get a bit desperate. I was almost like an animal that had gotten caught in a trap. I had always heard people on the streets comparing me with a fox or a cat but I never really paid attention to it. I didn't give a rat's ass about what other people thought about me. 

As I chewed on the cuffs, I stopped paying attention to anything but what I was doing. That was a mistake I won't make again. Someone had come into the room that had the cell and threw something at the bars, making a loud clang. 

I jumped and then lunged at the bars, quickly running out of space in my charge and got yanked back, digging the cuffs back into my wrists even more then they already were and caused them to start bleeding again. A animalistic growl tore from my throat, my teeth bared. 

The person at the bars jumped back, eyes wide. 

“Holy shit! This kid is a freak!” The man shouted. There must have been someone else in this room because there was a snort. 

“Yeah well we need to get him to the trial.” Someone out of sight said. 

As they moved around, I yanked on the cuffs, growling and snapping my bared teeth. When they opened the door to my cell, they avoided my reach. They had wooden sticks with cuffs on the ends. Keeping their distance, they put them on me and unlocked the cuffs holding me to the wall. 

“We gotta be careful, ya hear?” One of the men say, holding the stick far from himself. I couldn't see their faces, only their uniforms. The picture of a unicorn on their chest, telling me they were the Military Police. Fucking pigs. 

I was then pulled from the cell and I growled again, yanking and pulling on the sticks. 

“Fuck, we might need help with this.” the other man said, struggling to hold me. They were trying to push my wrists together. I assume there was someone outside the room listening because the next thing I knew, there were 2 more men coming in, helping to push my wrists together. Once they were, they quickly put on another pair of cuffs, though they didn't pull the strange stick ones off. 

“What's the matter? Can't control me!” I snarled at them, still struggling. No one said a thing. Instead, I was yanked forward, practically dragged. I didn't have much strength in me left to struggle but I did my best. Hell as if I was going down without a fight. 

I wasn't sure where I was. I was confused and claustrophobic. I hated being in buildings. No way to make a quick escape. Though I don't think escape was possible at this point. 

Two men stepped forward to open up a pair of double doors and dragged me through. What it looked like was a court room. I had seen these things before but only from paintings that vendors had sold. I never had been in one though. Granted, I really haven't ever been inside in general. 

As I was pulled forward, all eyes went on me. There were disgusted sounds, people whispering “Monster” and “animal”. 

I snarled, baring my teeth again, trying to find my footing on the slick cobblestones beneath my feet. I was barefoot so it wasn't too hard but I was weak as hell. It was a struggle all the way to the center before my feet were kicked out from under me, sending me to the ground. I went to jump up when my wrists were yanked back and then locked into place behind me towards the ground. Then the guards jumped away as I pulled sharply at the cuffs, snarling. 

A man sat in front of me at a desk above me, watching with a disinterested look. 

“Normally this would be a public case, but you have committed crimes against the military. This cannot go unpunished.” the man spoke in a gruff voice. He looked almost overweight with white hair and wrinkles across his face. Who the hell was this? 

I narrowed my eyes, letting out a sharp snort. 

“Oh and you think I give a fuck?” I snarled. 

His eyebrows raised ever so slightly at my words. I didn't care who this man was. They were pissing me off. I would love to go back to the streets and disappear again. Then I figured something out. As I tugged at the cuffs, I could feel a light give in them. They must be old or something. How pathetic. Couldn't even buy new equipment for prisoners? Grave mistake on their part. 

My head dropped, my hair covering my eyes lightly, though I looked up at him. I subtly began to wiggle at the cuffs, figuring no one would notice. In my little spat, I had failed to see that Levi and Erwin were standing off to the side behind a fence. 

“As I was saying. You stole 3DMG as well as injured several of our soldiers. We're lucky to have Levi on our side who caught you.” he said, reading from a paper before looking up at me. I rolled my eyes, working on the cuffs. 

“That's what you get for having fat, lazy asses trying to catch me is all.” I said, smirking to myself. 

He narrowed his eyes. “I don't plan to be lenient on you.” He said. 

I snorted sharply, baring my teeth lightly. 

“And you're saying I give a fuck?” I sneered. 

I could hear him sigh heavily. I was getting under his skin. Good. Piss him off, making him not notice what I was doing. Just as he was about to speak, I felt it. The cuffs gave. I gave small tug and I was free, one of the cuffs having snapped though I kept my wrists behind me to make them appear still cuffed together. 

“I would have said 20 years to labor camp, though I feel that more is needed. We can't have trouble makers like you alive.” He began and I raised my head, letting him babble on. Like I thought. I was going to be executed. So this would be all or nothing then. 

I smirked then, letting out a 'ha' between my teeth. 

“You underestimate me.” 

He stared at me in confusion, letting out a 'huh?'. 

I wasted no time. 

I lunged for him, and his eyes went wide, my hands wide like claws as I jumped up to the table, grabbing the freed cuff and then wrapped the chain around his neck, yanking back, causing him to sputter and then start to struggle against my hold. 

My eyes were gleaming wildly, a laugh emitting from my throat. 

“How's it feel for someone to be stronger than you, you filthy, fat pig?” I said delightedly, my green eyes glowing. I could see in the corner of my eye someone from the Military Police raise a gun. 

“Wait! Don't fire.” A voice suddenly called, one that made me pause in confusion, momentarily relaxing my hold on the man. 

My eyes shot forward to where the voice came from, just in front of the desk in the circle that I had been held. 

“Release him.” 

My eyes narrowed. Levi. What the fuck was he doing here? If he was here, then that Erwin guy was too. 

“Why should I?” I snarled, my grip tightening up, cutting off the man's air again. 

“How about I make a deal with you.” Levi said in the same dull voice that I remember from when I was much younger. 

I watched him suspiciously, relaxing my hold once more. 

“A deal? What kind of 'deal' are we talking about?” I said, ready to tighten my hold up again. 

“You do what Erwin and I say and release that man, you'll be fed.” 

That made me pause. I watched him, still suspicious. 

“Will I get my knife back?” I asked. 

He seemed to take a moment to think and then nodded slightly. 

“I refuse to be cuffed again, if you keep your word.” I then added. 

He paused, hearing the mumbling around him saying that it wasn't worth it. I expected him to tell me that I would be cuffed again, instead the opposite happened. 

“Fine. You'll get your knife, not be cuffed, and will be fed. In turn, you will let the man go and do what you are told.” Levi said. 

I paused, my hold starting to relax more. 

“Will you keep your word?” I asked. 

He nodded. “I'll keep my word.” 

In the streets, when someone gives you their word, they have to keep it. If he didn't, I'd kill him with my own hands. 

I released the broken cuff, freeing the man before jumping down from the desk, leaving him coughing and sputtering. 

“I will take responsibility for this and see to it he is properly taken care of.” Levi said. I heard sounds of protest from the crowd but he ignored them and then roughly grabbed my arm with a bruising force. It was enough to make my legs buckle under me, but he kept me standing, a death glare in his eyes. 

“If I see him again, I'll see to it that you are the one executed.” The judge growled, coughing heavily. 

“I understand.” Levi said, yanking me forward to outside the doors. Once out there, he turned around, his hand curling into a fist. I didn't even have time to think when his fist collided with my face, sending me stumbling to the ground with enough force that everything just went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully maybe I'll start updating more often? I dunno. If anyone could give me tips that'd be wonderful.


	4. This Sucks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “HE'S SO GORGEOUS!” They squealed and I cringed from it. Definitely not helping my headache.

-Levi's POV-

It had taken several hours to get everything sorted out before what I dreaded most came up. The question that I knew Erwin would ask.

Just as I stepped into Erwin's office, he didn't give me any time to even think of how to go about answering any of his questions.

“Did you really teach that boy how to use the gear?” he asked me. I rather preferred to keep my past to myself. I didn't need anyone prying.

I only shrugged my shoulders at first, thinking back to when I had first met Vee. It had to be nearly 10 years ago, maybe about 7?

“Not the gear. He must have figured it out from watching me or something.” I replied, a bit agitated by that. I had already been responsible for two others at the time, I hadn't wanted to be responsible for another brat.

“But you taught him how to fight then.” Erwin continued, like always. Always trying to find the facts out before making assumptions and conclusions in his head.

I couldn't deny that. I had taught him to fight, so at first I just nodded, wishing he would screw off and quit asking me questions. Yet he looked at me with those damn blue eyes, willing me to continue speaking. How the hell did he manage to get answers out of me?

“He couldn't have been more than 10 when he ran into me, literally. I felt bad for the brat. He obviously didn't know a think about surviving out there and probably would have been killed within the year.”

I could remember the day vividly. He had been running away after stealing some bread from a vender, frantically rushing through the road. If it had been busier, he would have been fine, but the man had stolen from was catching up and the brat was small, unable to get away.

He had rounded a corner and crashed right into me and then looked up at me with those dull green eyes, silently pleading for help. I hadn't wanted to but I stepped in, talking down the man and paid for what he had stolen. I really didn't teach him much, just a few of my tricks before giving him some advise and sent him on his way. Or at least tried to. I knew the kid followed me, probably did for a year or so in the shadows, watching my every move.

Thinking back to it, I really shouldn't have done anything for him. He was like a stray animal. Feed them a tidbit, then they come around for more.

At least after my reply, Erwin seemed to be a bit satisfied and let it slide past, sitting down at his desk and rested his elbows down on the desk, clasping his hands under his chin, watching me.

“If you claim responsibility for him, what exactly do you plan to do? He seems a bit... Reckless, as though he's more than willing to do something that will cost him his life.” Erwin said, seeming to be speaking out loud.

I moved to stand in the window of the room, watching out it as I shrugged my shoulders, thinking of an appropriate response. One that will silence him and make him drop this conversation.

“See if he can be useful to us. He needs discipline. I'll probably have to beat the brat into a pulp a few times before he'll get the point.” I muttered. I could feel the edge in my muscles at the thought of beating him. After the little stunt he pulled in the courtroom, I had to make sure to control my temper.

That's when I realized I probably go check the damn brat to see if he was awake yet. I hadn't really met to punch him hard enough to knock him out but I guess there was nothing you could do about it.

As I turned to leave, I felt the familiar hand wrap around my wrist, firmly, yet gentle and then the voice whisper in my ear.

“Remember, he still needs to be useful.” His lips brushed the shell of my ear, causing goosebumps to rise on my skin before releasing me and went to get to work on the never ending paperwork, allowing for me to disappear.

 

-Vee's POV-

I woke up in a bed, completely and totally mixed up and confused.

Where the hell was I?

My eyes shot around and I sat up. The room was dark, lit by two candles on either side of the bed I think I was chained to. I could feel the cold metal around each of my wrists. Great. To top it off, my head was pounding. I had to really think for a minute to remember how I got here. I remember Levi...

Levi.

That bastard. He was going to pay for knocking me out. I don't care whether I deserved it or not. No one knocked me out and got away with it. _No one_. I don't give a fuck if he is 'humanity's strongest' or whatever the hell the call him these days.

I raised my hands up to press on either side of my nose, trying to relieve some pressure from my pounding head. I didn't doubt that I'd have a headache for a couple days now. I hated headaches, they were the worst feeling thing in the world. They made it hard to think and focus. Whenever I had one out on the streets, I would normally find a place to hide until it wore off. The last thing I needed was for someone to jump me when I wasn't in the right state of mind.

I thought I was lucky enough to maybe get some time to myself when I heard voices outside. I heard two of them specifically. I could hear one that sounded like a girl squealing excitedly, but I couldn't be sure. I just knew it was someone squealing and it didn't help my pounding headache.

That's when the person barged in, causing me to jump up, tucking my feet underneath me in a crouching position. It was the best I could do while having my arms chained and then I scrambled back so my back touched the headboard of the bed, my teeth bared and a sharp hiss came from my throat.

The person stared at me, their eyes wide behind glasses that seemed to be strapped to their head. Their hair was put up in a messy bun and didn't look like it had been washed in some time. Well, that's pretty nasty, though I probably wasn't much better off...

“HE'S SO GORGEOUS!” They squealed and I cringed from it. Definitely not helping my headache.

I bared my teeth, an animalistic growl from my throat, my body pushed backwards to the wall, though ready to lunge forward if they came to close.

They plopped down next to bed, their eyes bright. It looked like they were ready to explode from excitement. What was their problem? I was a tad freaked out. Okay, maybe a bit more than a tad, but you get the point.

“I'm Hange Zoe! What's your name?” They asked excitedly, holding out their hand to me.

I looked down at it, then back up at them, scrunching my face up a bit, baring my teeth.

“None of your business.” I snarled, edging back a bit.

I thought that maybe if I was mean and nasty they'd leave, but that didn't do anything. They just took it in stride like I was nice and polite.

“Well, nice to meet you!” They said excitedly. Well, at least I knew what their name was. Hange. Well isn't that nice.

They seemed to focus in on something, hard. Hard enough to make me get a confused look and draw back only because I thought maybe they had lost their mind. This Hange person is fucking nuts!

“Whoa! Look at those teeth!” They cried and I paused, raising an eyebrow. What the hell were they talking about?

Without a second of warning they reached forward to grab my jaw, yanking me forward with unexpected strength and then used their other hand to push my top lip up to examine what I think were my teeth?

Instincts then kicked in. Not a second later, I lunged forward and snapped my teeth at their fingers. They gasped and jumped back. I didn't even get to draw blood.

“Ha! That was close!” They cried excitedly. Damn, did this person get off on nearly getting a finger taken off or something? Maybe if I had gotten one of their fingers they would have gotten the point and left me alone.

“Levi said you were dangerous, but I didn't think he meant like this! You're just like an animal! It's so fascinating! How do you talk? What do you eat? What...” They then began to ramble off. I just stared like they were crazy, deciding maybe I should just tone them out. I thought that maybe it would help but when they stopped talking and stared at me expectantly.

Did they really expect me to reply? What the hell? All I could do was stare.

For some reason that made them reconsider and tap their lips in thought.

“Can you understand my questions? Or do you only know some words?” They began to pry. I felt myself rather agitated.

“I can understand you just fine.” I growled lowly, snorting through my nose sharply. “You're talking to fucking fast and I'd much rather be left alone. I have a headache as it is!” I added with a snap.

I thought that maybe my words had worked since they paused and seemed to do that weird thinking thing again then suddenly snapped their fingers so suddenly that I jumped and bristled lightly.

“Oh! I bet I could give you something to-”

“Go bother someone else.” A sudden voice cut in, sounding rather agitated. It seemed to make Hange stop and then got up.

“Oh darn, I thought I had more time.” They said and huffed before turning to me, giving me a bright smile. “We'll just have to pick this up tomorrow!” They said happily and then bounded off.

I stared where they left, my eyes moving to where the other voice came from. Just as I figured, it was Levi.

I scowled then at him.

“Are they always crazy like that?” I grumbled annoyedly.

“Yes.” He said simply and glared at me.

I raised an eyebrow, watching him. Obviously there was something to be said so why was he not saying it? Probably just to be a bastard I suppose.

Just as I thought that he wasn't going to say anything, he finally spoke up.

“First, you will pay for that little stunt you did in there. What you did was unacceptable and I didn't think that they'd let you off to me so easily. Second, you are under my command. When I tell you to do something, you do it. You hesitate and there _will_ be consequences.” He said, glaring right at me.

In response, I just snorted and rolled my eyes at first. “Oh yes, like I'm going to listen to a word you say. You are nothing to me and definitely are not going to be bossing me around.” I said sharply

Instead of getting a response like I expected, which was a punch or something he just narrowed his eyes.

“Oh and what about the deal? I could just hand you back over and let the Military Police have their way with you.” He said.

That made me pause a moment. That's right. I pretty much signed my life away when I agreed to behave in turn for being fed. Well fuck. I completely forgot about that.

“You better keep your end of the bargain then.” I growled, glaring.

“I plan to.” He said simply and walked out, leaving me alone in the dark room once again to my own thoughts. Just what I needed. More time to think.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, Kudos, and Tips are all welcomed. My characterization probably sucks and needs work since I've never really done it before, hopefully it'll get better as the story goes on.


End file.
